By Mortal Blood
by starstruck87
Summary: Faeries are steadily dying, and the only way to save them is to preform a blood ritual. The faery monarchs will do anything to save their fey. So when Rena, Sakura, Shikamaru, Matsuri, and Karin are chosen for the ritual will they comply to save the fey? Or will they turn on them and let the faery race die out. Summary sucks, but please r/r


By Mortal Blood

Chapter 1-The Courts Decision

"_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand._

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand." _– by William Butler Yeats

_Faeries, we always existed among them, the mortals. Living in the bleak shadows, the cool water, the dry deserts, the cold piles of snow, and the grassy green meadows. Yes, we lived among the mortals and for the longest of times we were stronger than them. We lived longer, and we thrived on their pains and pleasures… but that all changed when the Iron Age came. The "industrial revolution" is what the humans called it. Us fey though, were ignorant to the humans' rapid discovery of how to draw iron ore, and thus it led to our downfall. Countless upon countless of our brethren have died due to the mortals rapid advances in technology and chemically advanced sciences. While their mortal societies flourished, our brethren began to die. _

_One by one we began to fall. At first it was only the solitary fey that were seeing the effects. That led to the rapid growth in the faery courts. Then like a plague it began to spread through the courts, hitting every faery King or Queen hard. Thus leading us to where we are today, to the decision that will either end all or create a new beginning for all of us fey._

"So I see everyone has decided to come," a pale man with dark charcoal eyes said as he took his seat amongst the others in the meeting. Everyone was there, well everyone that should be there, seeing as there was only one empty seat and that belonged to the High Queen.

"Tshe, if she would've acted earlier then none of this would be happening," the Dark King tsked before setting his hands on the round wood table. "Let me first begin by saying, your differences should've been left at the door. We have gathered for the sake of all the fey, and I don't want to hear your petty excuses for why you dislike each other. Understand," was the order that the Dark King gave to the others at the meeting. All the members silently nodded in agreement, as the Dark King let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what did you find out, Sasuke," The King of the Desert was the first to speak as his cold green eyes cut the tension that was building in the air, "Did the High Queen give you an answer to our problem?"

"Yes, she gave us three options actually. But I want to hear your opinion on the first two before I move on to the third," Sasuke the Dark King said before he closed his eyes and let out another deep breathe. This was one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his entire career as king.

"Well your _highness_, we're waiting," the Summer King jeered as he tried to lighten the mood, serious situations were not his cup of tea.

"Naruto, be serious for once! Do you even care about the lives of your fey," the Winter Queen snapped at him sending a cold breeze of snow and ice toward the Summer King.

"Don't you **dare** go there Ino. I care about my fey as much as the next King. But we can't get anything done with this much tension in the air. You should know that," snapped Naruto as the sunlight under his skin flared to life and melted the snowy breeze Ino created. The two seasonal monarchs glared at each other from their opposite ends of the circular table. They both knew the other was right, but neither one was willing to admit it.

"Well, if you two lovers are done. Why don't you tell us the plan, Sasuke," The Water King chuckled before he took a huge gulp from his water bottle. He never did like these kinds of meetings. The land dwellers were too… grounded in their beliefs and weren't as flexible as his water fey.

"Thank you Suigetsu, so the first option is to give up our courts and return to Faery. We would be protected under the High Queen, but we would also be forbidden to leave Faery," Sasuke said as he clenched his fists. There was no way in hell he'd give up his right as King and live under the High Queen.

"Next," Naruto snorted loudly the disdain for the idea clearly evident in his voice. Inwardly smiling at the golden haired boys antics, Sasuke looked around the room to make sure everyone was on board.

"Go on Sasuke, none of us are willing to give Tsunade our courts. I for one will not abandon my fey," Ino stated as she sat up regally and let her ice cold gaze pierce into Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes.

"Very well, the second option is to give up and let our fey die slowly."

"**Bullshit!** What the hell kind of option is that," Naruto yelled as he stood up abruptly slamming his fists on the table.

"Calm down Blondie. We don't need a change in weather in here," Suigetsu noted calmly as he gestured toward the ceiling which now had a large grey thunder cloud that looked like it was ready to burst with rain any second.

"Suigetsu's right my friend. There is still the third option," Gaara, the King of the Desert stated as he gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and helped guide him into his seat. Taking a deep breathe, the King of Summer exhaled a warm spring breeze before he mentally dissipated the cloud of thunder and turned to face Sasuke.

"So what's the third option bastard," Naruto spat," It better be good."

"Nice to see you so eager to participate, and personally I think by far the third option is the best. The last and only option we have is to preform the blood ritual with a mortal," Sasuke said as a smirk slowly crept his way onto his lips.

The blood ritual was as ancient as time itself, and in the past it was used to make the fey stronger. Now it would be used to save them.

"The blood ritual, huh. Wouldn't that turn the mortal into a faery," Suigetsu questioned as he shook his empty water bottle in his hand.

"No, Suigetsu it wouldn't. The only way a human can become a fey is if they eat or drink faery food. You should know this," Ino retorted before Sasuke even had a chance to open his mouth.

"She's right Suigetsu. In this case the blood ritual is where we will give a mortal our blood in exchange they will give us theirs. This will give us the immunity to iron and steel as well as many other toxins in which the mortals use everyday. This is what the High Queen did to keep her subjects alive. Once we the head of the courts take in the mortal blood, the power will trickle down to our subjects. No one will die of mortal causes anymore," Sasuke explained as best as he could. This was the step that his court would be taking. He personally could care less about the others.

"Well, that sounds great to me. Choose a mortal gain immunity, sounds like a lady luck is on our side," the Summer King chuckled as he put his hands behind his head and let a goofy grin settle on his face. As far as he was concerned, this was his ticket to saving his fey, and he wasn't about to loose it either.

"Wait, hold up. Aren't there any side effects of this kind of blood ritual," Ino questioned as her pale pink lips twisted in concern. This offer sounded a little too good to be true, but if it was… how could she deny iron immunity to her fey?

"I won't lie to you, there are a few side effects for both the mortals and us fey. I'll go through the list of mortal side effects that I remember. The first three and main important being longevity, they'll heal faster, and they'll be stronger too. As for us fey, we get immunity but we also get some of the human emotions and pains that they feel everyday. Those are the side effects the High Queen told me about. She said that there might be others, depending upon the mortal," Sasuke stated trying to remember everything the High Queen had told him about the ritual.

"So they'll basically be our life long partners," Gaara said as he rested his chin on his folded hands. He didn't like the idea of being with someone forever, but he was willing to give it a try if it meant saving his people.

Sasuke nodded in response as he watched the other monarchs' expressions. He already knew that Summer was on board with this idea.

"Well, its worth giving it a shot. The Water Court hereby declares that they will preform the blood ritual," Suigetsu said as he stood up signifying that this was his final decision.

"The Summer Court does as well."

"I won't lose to you Sunshine, the Winter Court declares that they will as well," Ino said as she and Naruto stood up together.

"I, Gaara of the Desert, King of the Desert Court declare that the blood ritual will be held for us too," Gaara stated as he too stood up. There was no turning back now, four of the five courts there had agreed on this.

"Then I guess this meeting is adjourned. The Dark Court declares this as well. Oh, and just putting it out there. Once we find our mortals, it's a hands off game. No one else can claim them," Sasuke said as he too stood up and looked around the room. The four other monarchs nodded before one by one they filed out of the room. Today was the day that the gears were set into motion.

In the Winter Palace

"So how did everything go milady," a timid girl with translucent skin and pale lavender eyes asked as she took the Winter Queen's white shawl from her.

"Good… in some ways. Come Hinata, we must prepare the first steps of the ritual," Ino replied as she walked down the lone corridors of the cold winter mansion.

"Of course milady. I don't mean to intrude but what ritual are we preparing for," Hinata asked as she kept up pace with the Queen of Ice before they stopped in front of a grand ivory door which was decorated with pearls, sapphires and opals.

"The ritual, which will save our fey." That was all the platinum blond beauty said before she opened the ivory door and walked into the ivory colored room. The room was an empty space except for a lone cerulean pond in the middle of the room.

Putting her hand out, Ino motioned for Hinata to stop before she alone began to walk up the steps that led to the raised pond. Upon reaching the platform, which held the pool, Ino gazed into the bottom depths of the water before she reached her pale hand into the pool and pulled out a clean-cut diamond.

Examining the diamond, Ino made sure that it was perfect before she cupped her hand around it and brought it to her lips. Exhaling a breath of winter itself, The Queen of Ice infused a small portion of the power of winter within the crystal.

"Come Hinata, I need you to put this crystal on a necklace of sorts. This will be the first step in finding my soul mate and the first step in saving our fey," Ino said as she left the platform and walked down the stairs before grabbing Hinata's hand and putting the crystal in it.

"I'm counting on you Hinata, do not fail me," Ino stated as she squeezed Hinata's hand and looked deep into her eyes. Pale lavender ones met ice blue ones as Hinata's eyes reflected the snowflakes that were falling within Ino's.

"I understand my Queen, and I will not fail you. You have my word," was Hinata's answer as she squeezed Ino's hand back. It was do or die time, and Hinata was going to make sure that she lived up to her Queen's expectations.

The Summer Mansion

"So you have to find a mortal to be with," Minato asked as he set the ramen bowls down for his son and his wife. Naruto had grown into a fine young man, in his eyes and boy how time flied. It was about 200 years since Naruto took up his mother's mantel and became the King of Summer, and he was doing an excellent job with it.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to even start," Naruto complained before he dug into his ramen. Being a King was difficult… finding someone to spend forever with was even more difficult.

"Well, I'll give you some advice Naruto. Don't go for a weird girl, and find someone just like your mother," Kushina said as she gently moved her ruby red hair out of her face causing little rose petals to fall to the ground.

"I know mom. I know, and I think I know where to start. I want to find a girl that is the embodiment of spring. This way we can get along better," Naruto said as he looked up at the bear cherry blossom trees and closed his eyes. If he focused hard enough he could make them bloom.

"Now that's a my boy! And once you find your girlfriend we'll throw a celebration so big that it will revival the summer revels itself," Minato cheered as he fist pumped the air causing Kushina to giggle and Naruto to blush.

"Yeah… ok dad. That sounds great," Naruto muttered as he looked back up at the cherry blossoms on the tree. It was in full bloom now, all thanks to his power over summer.

"Spring huh," Naruto smiled as a cherry blossom petal fell on his sun kissed face.

The Dark Court Compound

"So I take it the meeting went well," Itachi said as he barged into Sasuke's room. His dark eyes scanned the King's bedroom before he found his little brother, nude and trying to put on his boxers.

"Do you really think its wise to have intercourse when you should be looking for your mortal partner," Itachi asked Sasuke as he watched the dazed faery girl look from him to Sasuke before jumping out of bed and leaving the room so that it was just the two of them.

"I'm the king of the Dark Court, Itachi. Pleasure is something that we do. Pleasure, Pain, self indulgence these are some of the things that make up our court," Sasuke said as he finished putting his boxers on and stood face to face with Itachi, " Besides, I have the mortal thing covered."

Itachi let out an audible sigh. Sometimes his brother could be so dense sometimes.

"Just remember Sasuke, you'll be spending forever with this person. So I have a suggestion for you… go for the girl that will like you for you and not because of you _charm_," Itachi said before he turned to leave.

"Tche, whatever," was Sasuke's reply before he decided it was best to get dressed. He had a lot of mortal hunting to do soon.

The Sand Kingdom

"Temari, what should I look for in a girl," Gaara asked as he stood on the balcony of his palace. He was so confused right now, and he only knew it was going to get worse once he found the right girl.

"Well, Gaara I would look for one that's kind. Not afraid to get her hands a little dirty, and for one that genuinely cares about you," Temari replied as she rubbed Gaara's back in a comforting motion. She knew this was going to be hard for him, since he wasn't that good at expressing emotion… but she also knew that he'd do anything for his fey and if that meant making a mortal love him, then he'd do it.

"Someone who cares for me," Gaara said distantly as he let the sand whip through his hair and be carried by the wind. This was going to be harder than he thought… but he was going to do it. After all, he was King of the Desert fey the court that held some of the toughest faeries of all. He could do this. He had to do this.

Water Fortress

"Please repeat that for me," Kisame howled as he clenched his sides trying not to fall over from laughter.

"Shut up Shark breath! I'm your King and I demand **silence**," Suigetsu barked as his faced flushed under the embarrassment. God knows how much he hated Kisame, but he was a loyal member of the Water Court and a good guard. So he wasn't going to dispose of him… yet.

"I'm sorry your royal _highness_, but this is to good to be true. Here we are the boy who swore that he'd never fall in love has to have a mortal fall for him to save his fey. How much better could this get," Kisame questioned as he regained some of his composure and sat down in one of the old matted couches that they had retrieved a long time ago from a former ship wreck.

"Don't listen to him, Suigetsu dear. He just likes poking fun at you. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful girl," Mei said as her red hair flowed out in all directs and swayed to the rhythm of the ocean.

"Thanks Mei. At least someone believes I can do this. Man is this gonna suck, I'm going to have to be on land for like forever before we can finish the ritual," the Water King said as he buried his face in his hands. He hated this, but someone had to do it.

"Don't worry, we wont wait up on ya," Kisame said before he let out another hearty laugh, " just make sure the girl isn't afraid of water and knows how to swim."

"Yeah yeah, I know. God how I know," Suigetsu muttered before he closed his eyes and blended with the water itself. He needed some time alone to think and be one with the ocean. This was no little matter after all, because today was the day that it would all begin.


End file.
